When Your Ememies Unite
by EvilImp532
Summary: What would happen when all of Artemis and the LEP's enemies join forces and are out to destroy them?


Disclaimer I don't own anything.

A/N I have decided to start a new story because I'm having writers block with all of my other stories and thought it would be a lot easier to start a new one rather than wait a few months for some inspiration to hit me. If any of you can give me some ideas for any of my other stories or even this new one that would be a great help in solving my writers block. Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy!!

Chapter One: They're Back

Artemis set his book down in frustration. He had been having the hardest time concentrating on anything even remotely easy these days. His attention span was not being as cooperative as it usually was and had been in the past. The past. Artemis felt like something was missing, even though his father had returned home from the artic and his mother was well again.

It was odd and puzzling to Artemis because he didn't', and neither did his father, know how his father had been rescued and how his mother got well again. Something in his mind told him that it wasn't just a simple coincidence that he didn't know how all of this happened and that he was having a spot of trouble remembering the only resent past. Artemis tried to allude himself into believing that it wasn't a coincidence and that maybe he was developing a premature case of Alteimers disease. Being the great genius that he is, Artemis' mind kept telling him all of the symptoms of the disease and he knew that he had none of them, ruining his feeble excuse.

Artemis himself wasn't one to make up excuses for anything but for some reason, he wanted to make himself feel better into thinking that he wasn't crazy and that his memory lose was just a phase or something that most people would use as an excuse.

Artemis was not normal in any way, shape, or form. He was a genius, one the best and brightest in all of Europe. Using his enormous amount of brains, Artemis was able to outwit his parents time and time again, enabling him to partake in illegal activities. He had made millions of pounds using his mind and an odd way to intimidate people, and lets not forget his ability to hack into everyone's computer systems, and I mean everyone's. Artemis had yet to find a bank account he couldn't hack into, making him quite proud of himself.

But these accomplishments were not enough for the young child prodigy. He wanted to know why he felt so empty, and why he felt like he was missing something important. He had had his suspicions when he found mirrored contact lenses in his eyes and this troubled him. He had no recollection whatsoever of ever putting in any form of contact lenses, because his vision was perfect (oddly enough considering he sits in front of the computer nearly twenty-four seven. The average persons eyes would have shriveled up already and they would be blind.) And how could a person possibly get close enough to him to actually put the lenses into his eyes? Anyone would be able to remember that, plus, Artemis' trusty body guard and manservant would have easily been able to tell him who had done it, for he watches him almost constantly so that he is protected at all times.

However, the manservant had also found these odd lenses in his eyes as well. The manservant, Butler, was a mammoth of a man, and he had been well trained in all forms of martial arts. Something so significant would not have gone past Butler without any recognition whatsoever from the deadly man.

Another thing that had been puzzling Artemis for sometime was that Butler had, slowed down over recent months, as if he had been wounded in a battle of some sort. However, Butler had not been in any fight, except for some he had gotten into with a few of the bullies that tended to pick on Artemis, so he wouldn't have been able to have been injured. Butler trained regularly and he never had a training injury that he wouldn't be able to recover from in a day or so. It was if Butler had ages ten to twenty years in a day and Artemis didn't know what would have had that mush effect on Butler that would have caused such a thing to happen. It was simply preposterous and unexplainable to how this has happened.

Artemis had the sneaking suspicion that this all had to do with his sudden memory lose. In his mind, Artemis thought he had been going to school like usual and doing normal things (for him) and that nothing odd had happened, but his mind was constantly battling against these so-called "facts". He knew that something else had happened and he was determined to find out what it was. And there was nothing that was going to stop him.

"Arty!" Artemis' mother's, Angeline, voice rang out through Fowl Manor. Except maybe her, Artemis thought bitterly to himself as he prepared for her by turning g off his computer and massaging his temples in a vain attempt to get rid of the headache she had caused him. Artemis could hear his mother bounding up the stairs; her high heals clacking on the polished floor as she ran as fast as she could to get to him. I wonder what could be so important that she would need to bother me like this, he wondered in despair. It is probably something I won't like at all, no doubt.

Angeline burst into Artemis' room with such force it could have knocked over a small elephant. Her excitement was apparent as she nearly failed to contain her joy, and utterly failed to contain her dignity as she jumped up and down like a small child that wanted to see Santa.

"Oh Arty! I have the most wonderful news! You will just never believe this news!" His mother squealed with joy. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and if Artemis had been in a better mood, he would have realized that this was perhaps the happiest that his mother had been since his father had come home from the hospital.

"Well?" Artemis said without emotion. Angeline's happiness was only slightly phased by his lack of enthusiasm at he situation. However, Artemis rarely, if ever, showed any emotion whatsoever so this really wasn't all that startling. Artemis had always been a quiet boy and tended not to speak to her or her husband, and he usually kept to himself, only speaking with Butler. This did upset her at times, thinking that the poor boys only friend was his bodyguard. And a middle-aged man was not a real friend to a young boy, no matter how advanced he was.

"Oh Arty you are just never going to believe this. Oh, I'm so excited! This is just incredible and I can't wait. And I bet that you won't be able to wait either. Okay, here it goes. We are going on a family vacation to.... New York City!! This is going to be so exciting, isn't it? Arty? We are just going to have so much fun over the next few weeks. And it's getting so close to Christmas, we'll all be able to get a head start on the shopping season!"

Artemis rolled his eyes in mild amusement. His mother had gotten so worked up over that? He would never understand her and her child-like excitement over the most ridiculous things. His mother practically ran away going to tell Juliet, the maid and Butler's sister and his mother's close friend, the 'wonderful' news. How would he ever get any work done? His mother and Juliet would be dragging him to every single store in New York, in a vain attempt to give him some "holiday cheer". And his father would be no help in this matter either. Since he had come back from the hospital after his kidnapping, he had become more like his mother, open and joyous at everything. He had also given up all illegal involvements, encouraging Artemis to do the same thing. However, Artemis was practically addicted to the illegal activities he did over the internet and such. He would never give it up, no matter what anyone said. Perhaps it was just his fate to be a criminal mastermind. Oh well.

Three Days Later

"I don't understand why we have to take a commercial plane with other people." Artemis muttered darkly to Butler. His mother thought it would be 'better' if the family was in more public places so that they could mingle more, and so Artemis could 'make friends". Artemis could hardly believe that his mother actually thought that forcing him to go on a plane with more inferior being would make him want to open up and make friends with those fools. Maybe his mother hadn't fully recovered from her mental disease yet.

Butler just smiled. He knew that Artemis was sulking and didn't really want to hear again why they were going on a commercial flight. Poor Angeline, Butler thought. She doesn't even realize that this is making Artemis more anti-social. It's quite a shame, she tries so hard. Butler shook his head thinking about it. Poor Angeline.

They sat down and Artemis put a pillow behind his head. "Wake me when we get there, Butler. I have a feeling that this will be a very uneventful flight." With that, Artemis lay his head down and closed his eyes, attempting to get some well-needed sleep.

After a few hours, Artemis felt someone shaking him lightly. Butler was waking him just as the plane landed. He was glad that he had gotten through the flight by sleeping, he didn't think that he could have taken anymore family bonding. It wasn't that he didn't like his family; it was just that they were inferior to his intelligence and they didn't merit his time. He had much more important things that he could do with this time rather than spend it with his family.

They all exited the plane and went to the limousine that was waiting for them at the end of the runway. The drove for an uneventful hour and a half before Artemis saw something that sparked his interest. It was a pure white building with bars on the widows. The sign in front of the massive building read "Johansson's Prison for the Mentally Disabled". Artemis didn't know why this building caught his eye but he felt that he needed to go into this building. It was calling his name, even though he had never heard of such a place before. The only thing he needed to do was get away from his mother.

"Mother, could Butler and I go there while you, Father, and Juliet settle in our hotel suite?" Artemis inquired as he pointed at the building. His mother looked questioning for a moment but decided not to bother asking, she knew she would only get an excuse that she had been given before. She decided to let her questions go and granted him permission. The driver drove over to the front of the building and dropped Artemis and Butler off. As the limo drove away Butler asked Artemis what they were doing at a prison for the mentally disabled.

"I don't know, Butler. I just want to have a look around." Butler didn't question his mysterious answer and decided to just let Artemis do as he wished. It wasn't like he was going to be able to stop the stubborn genius. Artemis was never one to back down when he wanted to do something, no matter how odd, or illegal.

The pair walked silently into the massive building and walked up to the front desk. No one was there.

"That's odd. Usually they would have a secretary or something to great visitors." Artemis said. Butler unconsciously grabbed his pistol. He wouldn't be taking any chances and this seemed a tad suspicious to him. He had known that when something was out of the ordinary, you could usually expect trouble. And to Butler, trouble was always slightly more dangerous than for the average person.

The two walked for what seemed like hours through the pristinely white halls. They looked like they had been washed everyday, they were so clean. The cleanliness of it all almost disgusted Artemis and Butler. It seemed too perfect here. That was until they saw the jail cells. Apparently, they were not treated very well here in the prison. They inmates had very little furniture, but then again, inmates were not usually allowed to have all of the furniture that Artemis was accustomed to. The inmates were screaming from their inner battles in their minds. Except one.

This one looked oddly familiar and he was muttering to himself. On the outside of his cell it read 'Jon Spiro'. The man inside was muttering something unintelligible and was rocking slowly back and forth. Artemis felt like he had met this man before. No, that's preposterous, Artemis thought. I have never met such a disturbed man in all of my life. Suddenly, the man whipped around and jumped onto the bars of his cell, he began clinging to them and tried to climb the bars.

As soon as the man caught sight of him he began screaming, "ARTEMIS FOWL!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. YOU WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN. AND NIETHER SHALL THE FARIES YOU WERE WORKING WITH. I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!!" He began laughing manically, but for not very long, for Butler had shot him with a tranquilizer dart in an attempt for him to leave his young charge alone. The pair began to briskly walk out of the horrible place, trying to avoid any more confrontations with madmen.

As soon as they had emerged from the institution Artemis began to feel slightly woozy. He felt like he was going to pass out and suddenly, he could feel something coming back to him. Apparently this Jon Spiro character knew him, and his words had triggered something in Artemis' mind. Fairies. But fairies are not real, his mind argued. And yet he knew that that was not true. All of the sudden, he fainted.

The sun was shinning through his window into his eyes. He didn't want to wake up and face what exactly had happened but he knew he had to. Besides, Holly would never let him live down fainting. Wait a minute, Artemis thought. Who is Holly? Why does this name sound familiar? And as soon as he had thought her name, was when it all began to start coming back to him. Captain Holly Short, Commander Julius Root, Foaly the Centaur, LEP, Opal Koboi, the Artic, Jon Spiro. All of Artemis' adventures with the fairies began to come back to him. Suddenly he knew what he had been missing. He had finally figured out what had been bothering him for months on end. Artemis jumped out of bed very uncharacteristically of himself, and ran over to where Butler had nodded off, waiting for him to wake up.

Artemis began to shake Butler's large, broad shoulders to wake him from his peaceful nap. Butler woke with a start and immediately grabbed his gun and aimed it around the room, searching for possible assassins. He realized that it was only he and Artemis in the hotel room and lowered his weapon. And then he raised it again. Artemis never acted this way, this couldn't be him. He looked so.... excited. That was definitely not Artemis.

"Who are you and what did you do with Master Fowl?" Butler yelled at Artemis as he jumped up and out of his chair.

"Butler it's me. No need to get out your gun. I need to tell you what I figured out. I finally realized what it is that I have been missing. I realized that it was the People. Oh don't give me that look Butler. I'm not crazy. The fairies. Don't you remember, Butler? Holly Short, Julius Root, Foaly, Opal Koboi, and Jon Spiro? You have to remember, Butler. THINK!" Artemis practically screamed at the bewildered manservant. Suddenly, Butler nodded his head, as his eyes seemed to glaze over. He was remembering all that had happened, even the dwarf skin that was currently infused with his skin. Butler shuddered at the mere thought of having that smelly dwarf's skin from his bottom on him.... Butler shuddered again in disgust.

"Do you remember anything?" Artemis questioned, hoping for the best. He wanted butler to remember so that they could have even more adventures with the fairies. He also didn't want Butler to think that he was crazy and ship him away to some insane asylum. Butler nodded his head and smiled. He understood. Artemis looked ecstatic. He had never been so happy in his whole entire life. He had finally remembered what had happened in those years that he couldn't quite remember. It was a wonderful moment in Artemis' young life.

"Well then. We will just have to alert the fairies that we have some back into the picture." Artemis stated with an evil smile that he was famous for on his face. He couldn't wait to see some of his old friends. Artemis quickly grabbed a phone off of the night table beside the bed and dialed his home number. As soon as the answering machine had picked up he said, "Captain Holly Short, Commander Julius Root, Foaly the Centaur, LEP, Opal Koboi, the Artic, Jon Spiro." Along with a few other choice words that pertained to the People, he hung up and sat down, putting on another vampiric smile. All they had to do now was wait until the LEP sent someone. Hopefully it would be his favorite Captain.

A/N I hoped that you enjoyed my first chapter to this new story. Sorry that this chapter didn't really pertain to the plotline, I just needed a beginning to the story to get it rolling. The next chapter should be more on track with the plotline. Please review and tell me what you thought about it!!


End file.
